Vegeta's sick day
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Vegeta is sick and there is no one home after Goku and Chi-Chi can't help, will Bulma be able to help the saiyin prince with out falling for him?
1. Vegeta's sick

Hey this came to me in my dreams! I am a freak if I dream up stories! Anyway for the book Saiyins can get sick! Goku gets sick with the heart virus don't forget that, that has to count as a sickness. Anyway here goes me story.  
  
Vegeta's Sick!  
  
It was a beautiful Monday morning for everyone. Everyone that is except a certain Saiyin prince who on this very morning was feeling a bit under the weather.  
  
'My head, ouch' he told himself. He moaned, why did his head hurt so much? Could he be, no, could he be sick!  
  
Bulma came through the door with a smile on her face. At the look of the Saiyin prince her smile faded. "Vegeta are you feeling ok?' she asked.  
  
Vegeta tried to shrug off the pain he was feeling but it was no use, "Yes woman I am feeling just fine," he scoffed at her.  
  
"Vegeta you look pale and sick, let me take your temperature," Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta looked horror stricken, "No way woman not in a million years will I let you do that," he said.  
  
"Vegeta is you are sick you need to get better please let me take you temp." she said.  
  
"Fine if you will leave me alone after wards," he said. He would say anything to get her to stop taking, all her talking was making his head throb.  
  
"Ok I will be right back Vegeta," she said and he left, he tried to go back to sleep but his throbbing her would not allow it.  
  
Bulma was back in five minutes with a little stick shaped object, she ordered him to open his mouth and he did. She stuck the thing in his mouth and told him to stay still for two minutes. He did and told and soon she was back to take the object out of his mouth.  
  
When she looked at the temp she screamed and dropped the thermometer. It shattered on the floor. "Ve, Vegeta what is a normal Saiyin temperature?" she asked.  
  
"98.6 like humans why?" he asked.  
  
"That is what I was afraid of, Vegeta you have a 154 degree temperature," she said.  
  
"Is that bad?" he asked.  
  
"Yes very, hold still," she ordered as she came closer and out her hand on his forehead. "Oh dear Kami, you are real sick," she said.  
  
"No really, I could have told you that but I . . ." that s as far as he got before he passed out.  
  
"Oh dear kami, what am I going to do, I know I will call Chi-Chi and Goku they will know what to go," Bulma said as she dialed the phone.  
  
"Chi-Chi it is Bulma, I need you and Goku over here now, I think Vegeta is dying," she said. All of a sudden something hit her, why did she care? Vegeta was nothing but mean to her all his life.  
  
"Bulma, Bulma are you still there, Goku and I are coming right over," Chi- Chi said and hung up the phone.  
  
Bulma, still in a state of shock, went to the bathroom and got a cold washcloth; she went back to Vegeta's room and placed it on his head. "Hold on Vegeta," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok it is short because I do not know if I am going to finish this. It is going to be a Bulma/Vegeta if you didn't know. Anyway Review and I might write the next chapter. 


	2. Goku and Chi-Chi . . . No help

I know that you can't have a temp over 110 but this is my story and my favorite number is 156 so that is why I used it. Anyway I am writing another chapter obviously. Here is goes.  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi . . . No help  
  
Bulma sat by Vegeta's side and watched the steady rising and falling of his chest. "Come one Vegeta, what is happening to you?" she asked to no one in particular. As soon as she finished saying that Goku popped in with Chi-Chi in tow.  
  
"Oh man look at Vegeta, Chi," Goku said walking towards his friend/sparring partner.  
  
"Chi-Chi, Goku, good to see you, I don't know what to do but I do know that Vegeta is really sick here. I don't know any Saiyin remedies and I don't want to cause him further pain," Bulma said.  
  
"Bulma, it is going to be ok, you and I both know that Vegeta won't die until he beats my Goku," Chi-Chi said trying to calm her best friend.  
  
"But what if thinks that will never happen, what if he gives up because he can't beat Goku, Chi-Chi for some odd reason I don't want him to die," Bulma said tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Bulma, no one wishes death on anyone, even I want him to get better," Chi- Chi said.  
  
"But I feel as if it is my entire fault, I can't help him and that just makes me feel even worse too," she said.  
  
Chi-Chi looked over to Goku who was trying to wake Vegeta with no avail. Goku ringed out the sweat that had collected on the washcloth on his forehead. Then he re-wet it with cold water and placed it back on his forehead. He looked over a chi-chi and shrugged, there was nothing he could do.  
  
Just then a thought struck Bulma, "Goku do you think that Kami could heal him?" she asked.  
  
"I guess I could always ask," Goku said transmitting out and to Kami's lookout. He soon returned, "No kami said he couldn't heal him, sorry Bulma," Goku said.  
  
"It's not your fault, I think, as much as I hate to admit it; you aren't much help to me. Chi-Chi I will call you tonight is Vegeta is feeling any better, and Goku, I am saying this for Vegeta, train hard so the androids don't destroy this world," Bulma said turning back to the feverish Saiyin prince.  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi left seeing that Bulma wanted to be alone with Vegeta. As soon as they left Bulma knelt down next to Vegeta and asked him, even though he was unconscious, "What have you done to me, why do I care?"  
  
Then she thought, 'I guess I will have to cancel my date with Yamcha tonight.'  
  
Bulma got the phone out and dialed his number. "Yes," a girl answered.  
  
"Hi can I speak to Yamcha, my name is Bulma," she said.  
  
"Sure tuts, lets see, Yamcha sweetheart there is a girl on the phone for you her name was numla or something like that," Bulma heard the girl in the background.  
  
"Tell her I will be right there, I have to peel Grace off of me," she heard Yamcha say in the background. Bulma's blood boiled she slammed the phone on the receiver.  
  
"HOW DARE HIM!" she screamed.  
  
"Woman not so loud," a voice came from Vegeta's bedroom.  
  
"Vegeta are you ok, are you awake?" she asked as she re-entered his room.  
  
"Of course woman, last time I checked sleeping people can't talk. I am hungry make me some food and I will be down in a moment to re-start my training," Vegeta said trying to stand. He flopped back on the bed as soon as he tried.  
  
"Vegeta as much as I now you won't believe me you are really sick, you have an extremely high fever. Please take a time out in your training to get better," Bulma said sincerely.  
  
"Is this most necessary, me taking this break?" Vegeta asked he obviously did not want to take time for his body to regenerate.  
  
"Vegeta please do it for me," Bulma pleaded. Vegeta looked at her; she had love in her eyes. 'No she can't be in love with me, what about that weakling of a boyfriend she has?' he asked himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK I have to end now because I can't keep my hands from shacking. I just went in my pool for the first time. It was 58 degrees. I am freezing! Ok I will write more soon. 


End file.
